narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Mashita
Kagura Mashita (かぐら ました, Mashita Kagura) is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by xxpentimaticxXx on deviantART. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure , a missing-nin, and a member of Team Cloud. She also possesses the unique Song Eye Kekkei Genkai. Background Kagura Mashita was born in the Land of Snow. She lived in a middleclass neighborhood. Her father Haku Mashita a high titled and honored general for the Yukigakure ninja military and her mother Akua Mashita a studious kunoichi. Many of her fathers comrades had deep distain for the family, not cause of kagura's fathers success, But how he was manipulating his way to the top betraying his fellow ninjas. Kagura had an older sister named Kigomi. Kagura always looked up to kigomi, she saw her as a perfect role model. Kigomi was always protective of kagura no matter the situation, her sister was there. Kagura was the baby of the family being five While kigomi 11 going on 12 was the fortune of the family. Already a chûnin with a perfect rep and a bright future she was child Haku and Akua focused on the most. In time Kagura began to envy her sister, And hate that everyone compared her to kigomi, Kagura fortified herself to be more independent and wayward. She'd try to do things better even faster at times than her sister but was still overlooked. Once a crazed dog was loose in the small neighborhood. Kagura saw this as a chance to be seen so she went after the dog after being instructed by Haku to stay inside. When Kagura found the mad dog she attempted to calm it nearly being bit in the process. The dog chased her until kigomi appeared and killed the dog on site. Kigomi was praised for her deed and by Haku and Akua while Kagura was gravely scolded for disobeying. A couple months passed and Kagura noticed Kigomi and Haku's relationship being closer than normal. Kigomi attempted to talk to Kagura, but Kagura always ignored or made snide comments. It wasn't until one day that Kagura and kigomi actually bonded and became close again due to kigomi allowing Kagura to vent her feelings. Things finally became good between the two until a windy night, Kagura went to go sleep with her sister since five year-old Kagura hated the sound of wild blizzard winds. Quietly making her way to kigomi's room she couldn't help but to see peeking through kigomi's door two figures tangled together. Kagura didn't realize that she was leaning on the door causing it to make a crackling sound. The two figures sprung up looking toward the door seeing little Kagura. Making out through the dim light kigomi and their father haku, Kagura in utter shock and disgust ran back to her room in tears. Kigomi ran after Kagura and begged Kagura not to tell in the end Kagura made a sworn promise to kigomi. Over the three months since Kagura not only distanced herself from kigomi once more but also avoided her father Haku. Akua noticing this great difference started to suspect. Kagura was left confused and angry, kigomi was the prettiest out of the two and she could have any guy she wanted but she chose to be with their father. Kagura assumed that, that was the reason Haku always scolded her, because he only loved kigomi. That morning Akua decided to have a talk with Kagura to understand where her head is. And out of revenge she told Akua what she saw that night three months ago. Akua in a rage confronted Haku and ultimately attacking and chasing kigomi out of the house. That was the last time Kagura saw Kigomi. Not knowing how far that went Kagura felt guilty for betraying her sisters trust, especially because kigomi was nothing but kind. The story of the affair broke out and spread everywhere in Yukigakure. Haku was given a dishonorable discharge and Haku lost all of his honorary titles. The family was also disowned from the Mashita clan. After four months of living in Yukigakure in shame and social solitude, Haku decided to move him and his family to Kirigakure for a fresh start. Both Haku and Akua retired their ninja uniforms in fear that the story of Haku reached kirigakure's lines. Haku became a carpenter and Akua a teacher for young children. Village of the Bloody Mist During the time of Kirigakure's dark era and was a time of darkness filled with various crime and murder. Kagura attended normal school at age six in akua's hopes of Kagura becoming something other than a ninja. Hearing the stories of the Kirigakure ninja academy if children Akua would in turn try to discourage Kagura with war stories and how they lost their comrades. Kagura idolized what ninjas stood for, and how they protected their country. Kagura often brought it up between her parents, in the end she always stormed off to her room in dissatisfaction of what her parents said until she gave up and stopped asking. While attending the ordinary school, kagura failed her classes and would openly get into fights with her classmates and teachers. As an insult one of Kagura's teachers recommended Akua and Haku take Kagura and enlist her in the Kirigakure Ninja Academy since she was always fighting her teachers and classmates. Haku was rarely around anymore due to his newfound gambling addiction. So it was up to Akua to make the decisions about Kagura's future. Kagura was later the same year enlisted into the Kirigakure ninja academy where she flourished and excelled. Kagura's teachers would often comment that "Kagura Was a fine student." By the age of eight Kagura was already a Genin. More advanced than the rest of her class Kagura held a high reputation and was recognized throughout the Academy. By nine the story of haku's affair caught up with them and spread quickly throughout town and the academy. Her classmates began to bully and abuse her and her teachers and superiors looked down at her in shame and pity. Kagura was left out of many activities and events due to other parents feeling unsafe around her and her family. One night Akua and Haku got into a heated argument about Kagura and how Haku's actions destroyed the family. Tired of hearing the back and forth Kagura stormed into the room and yelled at her father explaining that it was his fault that they had to move and that they are poor and shamed. Before she could finish Haku struck her across the face for her disrespect. Kagura charged out the door and into the cold rainy night. After a few hours of walking she bumped into four drunk men, Kontu, Ryoku, mēin, and cho who were retired ninjas. she apologized and kept walking hoping dodge any conflict. One of the four drunken men Kontu identified Kagura as Haku's daughter. Kontu explained to the rest of the men that He gambled with Haku once and lost all his money because Haku cheated. Kontu managed to manipulate the men into helping him get his revenge on Haku. Kagura didn't detect the four men following her home. The four retired ninjas waited till midnight to go in. At first Kontu just wanted Haku to give him back his money and beat him down for cheating. But Haku refused out of pride and attacked the drunken men. Cho grapped Akua and held her down and Kontu Ryoku and Mēin fought Haku. In the end Haku was struck on accident by Ryoku's kunai. Haku died immediately. Seeing what they've done the men started to panic Akua was let go by cho due to his panicking allowing her to crawl beside her now dead husband. She let out a loud cry as she held his body. The four men realizing that Akua was a witness Kontu forced the Idea that she was a key witness and they had to kill her. Akua overhearing this took out the kunai that was in Haku and stabbed Mēin in a thigh artery. Kontu grabbed Akua by the neck and started to strangle her. Out of all the commotion Kagura ran into the Main room seeing her dead father and her mother being strangled. Akua screamed with her last breath for Kagura to run. Kagura from the scene was knocked out of her trauma state by her mothers request and she did as told. Kontu ordered Ryouku, mēin and Cho to kill her since she was now too a witness. Akua was strangled and head slammed into the floor four times causing force blunt trauma and died. Kagura running through the thick, heavy rain slipped allowing the three remaining men to catch up with her, cho took her by her leg and dragged her seeing his dangling kunai Kagura reached and grabbed it striking cho six times in his back killing him on sight. Mēin grabbed her by her neck managed to disarm her of the kunai and attempt to choke her. Kagura gauged his left eye in and clawed his face making him let go reaching for the kunai Ryoku grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the hard ground making her sight slightly blinded from the blood coming from her forehead. She grabbed for Ryoku's legs and punched his thigh wound making him fall to the floor. Mēin grabbed Kagura by her hair and tossed her to the ground. He quickly took the kunai and stabbed her in her hand he took out his own kunai and stabbed her in her other hand pinning her to the ground. He stripped her and began having his way with her. Both men took turns till Kagura fell under. Once done, Mēin stabbed her in the liver and then her gut four times before they dumped her body into a storm drain. Kagura and her family were presumed dead and the tragic story was spread throughout Kirigakure. Making its way back to kagura's hometown Yukigakure, the family was mourned and both former residence the family stayed in Yukigakure and kirigakure were foreclosed; eventually the yukigakure house was torn down. Personality Kagura Mashita was a naive naturally optimistic girl who always helped out her family when need be. While living in Yukigakure she would help her village elders with various tasks everyone in her clan knew her to be kind and gentle, yet also least expected her to be worthy of a ninja due to her soft interior. Kagura's optimistic behavior took a negative turn when her father began her training with her older sister Kigomi Mashita, her being optimistic and fragile she was proved hard to teach causing her father to be very strict and short tempered in her training with him. She became more idealistic and built up a habit of being very pessimistic about herself as well as having many issues in self confidence and self-esteem, she would tend to hide it behind a false hard interior. Over time she picked up the trait of jealousy and bitterness and would attempt to sabotage kigomi by injuring her or getting in her way in various instances distancing herself from her sister the more she was reprimanded by her father because of her still soft side during spars and various training exercises. More related to her mother Kagura spent most of her time with Akua Mashita;among the four family household Kagura was the closest to her mother. Part I: After the death of her parents and the sexual assault, Kagura; while under the care of (no name) Satoshi and her son Hiruko Satoshi. Became an introvert and quite cruel to herself and those who reminded herself of how she used to be, when she and hiruko were enlisted into the Kirigakure ninja academy to fit in she created a guard and became cold, Independent, self-centered, cocky, mean and cautious. Due to her personality, she didn't make much friends in the academy yet she stayed top of her class that would get her into many altercations with her fellow students. Placed in her three man cells, Kagura ran heads with her teammates most of the time until they gradually began to get along and became inseparable. Part II: When Kagura got older she matured drastically, over her time in the anbu under the divisions hunter-nin Kagura became more responsible, social, engaging and humorus in her own way, being able to befriend a few of her comrades she kept as close friends Kahoru Ai Kana the second head captian and Saruno Hēi, who later died sacrificing his life for his squad in a failed assassination in Sunagakure. Part III: Kagura grew to be a private yet engaging,caring,humorous,quiet,elegant and nurturing young woman. She returned to kirigakure retiring as an academy teacher and a moderator for the annual chunin exams. Appearance Kagura has a curvy athletic build, and is fair skinned. Kagura is a girl of average height. Her natural eye color is a brownish orange. That changes a gradient glowing pink when her Kekkei Genkai is activated. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her medium long, messy pink hair. Kagura's hair is always partially undone, after a while it became her signature look. Kagura was often teased about her hair, while in the Kirigakure ninja academy. Kagura has light pink hair that reaches mid-waist. In Part I Kagura wears a mint green Kimono with her clan symbol on the back, Kagura wore her ninja Forehead protector on her waist like a belt familiar to Ino Yamanaka she also has a shuriken pouch on her lower left leg that is hidden by her Kimono. Kagura wore her hair up in a ponytail before the Chūnin Exams, but after the Chūnin exams she started to wear her hair down. Kagura wears fairly revealing clothing. During Part I, she wore a short mint green kimono that stopped mid thigh wrapped by multiple ropes and stringsaround her waist as a belt with a layered low red collar, as well as her forehead protector around her waist like a belt. She also wears white wrist wraps around both of her wrists. During the anime, she stopped wearing the wrist wraps. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Kagura sported an open black and red kimono she had wrappings that covered her upper torso to her lower torso and grey shorts that stopped above the knee she continued to wear her forehead protector around her waist and kept a ninja weapon holster around her upper right thigh. In part II, In the anime, Kagura wears a grey zip up vest that stops above her mid-waist she also keeps her zip up vest half way zipped her bottoms is a red and black front open skirt that is unbuttoned around her waist she keeps her brown ninja tool pouch he noticeable feature is a blue sapphire she keeps on a necklace around her neck, in the anime she sported a red cloth around her waist with (her headband protector attached to it.) While she has stopped wearing her forehead protector in the manga with traditional ninja sandals that went above her ankles.(Anime only) She has a piercing on her bottom lip. Although this was her first outfit she would later change it numerous times throughought While in the manga and anime Kagura has three spots under her left eye One of her clan traits, in the Mashita clan it's a tradition, each spot under her eye stands stands for a significant moment in her life, be it negative or positive as it's the path to adulthood. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Kirigakure flak jacket. She had also has a pouch that kept her weapons. Abilities In Part I, Kagura was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Her teacher Cloud. In the beginning of the series, Kagura was not skilled in chakra control. But throughout Part I, and, by Part II, she worked hard to become better, and improved to the point that she could gather a great amount of chakra for multiple types of chakra release jutsu's she can use while using her kekkei genkai. during battle or missions Kagura is very calm, observant and perceptive and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality and behavior, she was able to detect the difference in Naruto's behavior when he was depressed about the death of Jiraiya. Ninjutsu Clan Techniques The Mashita clan is predominately a earth release clan while a small percentage uses water release. Kagura excels in the techniques of her clan, One of the clan techniques that runs through only a pure blood Mashita is the power to use energy release. Kagura using both earth and water release, experimented a lot when she was in the academy and was able to combine water and earth to create for a short period of time animated predators such as her signature move, where she uses water release and earth release to create wolves out of mud which she uses to hunt and/or use as a defense. Energy Release A known nature type that runs within the Mashita clan is Energy Release,This special nature type runs throughout the mashita clan but is a dead gene which can only awakened when the DNA of a mashita and another clan come into contact, awaking these genes allows this clan technique to bloom. Each technique has a different affect on the things around the user that the user is able to use to their advantage, Energy release is often used as a last resort as it takes a ton of chakra from the wielder leaving them almost defenseless. Energy Release: Stagnation, The art of slowing particles allowing the user to manipulate energy in all living organisms in the area. Energy Release: Ascension, Speeding the movement of the particles around you to significantly increase or decrease the temperature allowing the user to conjure ice or fire to bend by their will, this takes a huge lot of chakra, always leaving the user tired and drained after use. Energy Release: Sanctum, The last technique known from Energy Release and the most dangerous to the user and opponent. It allows the user to take ones life force by charging up a huge amount of chakra, which can be taken from the opponent if within contact, or of any organisms in the area. and release a devastating surge of energy obliterating everything in the area. If used repeatedly, the user would die due to their own life force drained causing the user to implode into energy killing them instantly. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kagura was only able to perfect Energy Release: Ascension. Her teacher Cloud, mentioned that Kagura has improved at a amazing pace. Kagura has improved to the point where she can use Energy Release: Ascension as she desires, but afterwards falls under a deep sleep for a couple days until her chakra is restored. Medical Ninjutsu Kagura studied Medical Ninjutsu for a short period of time. She was trained a little bit of it by Ino, but she was never really good at it so she gave up before she could finish. While learning a little from Ino she skilled in countering poisons by making antidotes. She also learned how to identify herbal medicines and natural poisons. Taijutsu Kagura seems to be skilled in taijutsu, able to intercept her reanimated friend Inoue from attacking her group with a single kick, sending her crashing into numerous layers of trees in their battle. She also has good reaction time. Nature Transformation Kagura has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by her sensei, Kagura, Ino and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Kagura is capable of using the earth, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai. She is particularly skilled in Earth Release, she is more dependent on her Water Release techniques. She can use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. By converting chakra inside her body to water, Kagura can expel a large torrent of water that can extinguish even the strongest fire techniques and quickly use the same water for the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Her second kekkei genkai (other than using her Kekkei Genkai Song eyes), she can create mud by simultaneously using the earth and water natures, which allows Kagura to use mud release ninjutsu to her desire, such as in creating mud wolves that scout out her perimeter and creating quick sand-like traps out of mud and many other techniques. Kekkei Genkai Her first Kekkei Genkai is of the Mashita clan. Being a visual Kekkei Genkai it is known as one of the rare types in its case since it is only exclusive to the Mashita Clan but not all Mashita's obtain the visual Kekkei Genkai, it is known to skip generations due to the raise and fall of its active DNA within its host. The Kekkei Genkai is called Shōkagan (私を見る), also known as the Third eye, The Kekkei Genkai, Shōkagan has three stages with each stage causes greater effect on the victim and also a greater consequence on the user. The first stage once activated allows the user to look in to their opponents mind and soul to see their worst fears. Allowing the user to then exploit those fears in nightmares and realistic images paralyzing the opponent as they are stuck in the nightmare until the user releases them or until it completely incapacitates the victim. the second stage allows the user to create a more realistic image within the opponents mind and allows the user to keep their opponent within the Genjutsu for as long as they wanted, even when the user is no longer near the opponent. The third and final stage allows the user to create a sub-inner world within their opponents mind allowing its victim to now feel what is happening, and the various images become more intense the longer the victim is within the Kekkai genkai's hold. Once victim is released the lasting effects would make the victim think as if it what happened to them was real and if as if it really happened to them, over time the affects would wear off. Status Part I Kagura was taken in by a family that lived on the country side of Kirigakure, she lived with an older woman (N/A) Satoshi and her son Hiruko Satoshi. At first she was going to only stay until she was nursed back to health until she was recognized by her now surrogate brother Hiruko that she was the missing body from the triple Homocide case. When asked about her other family members she exclaimed that it was just her and her now dead mother and father. Hearing this, (N/A) Satoshi allowed Kagura to live with them. (N/A) brought Kagura to the now former Mizukage, Yagura Kagura was then taken by investigators to answer questions about that night, she told as much as she could remember at the time not remembering much of her sexual assault she kept it to herself due to her private nature, after months of investigation the case was closed due to not being able to find the other two criminals which presumed to have left town under a different identity Kirigakure's Hunter-nin was later notified that the men were placed in the Bingo Book and if found they would be killed immediately. She was required to take the Satoshi name although she was authorized to go under the households surname, she never acknowledged it and often corrected people when met. Brand New Beginnings Kagura was able to live out her childhood with the Satoshi's becoming close to each of them she felt like they were family and would call (N/Kon) Satoshi Nana and hiruko brother as her way of endearment. After Kagura expressed her interest in becoming a Kunoichi as a career choice, she and Hiruko were enlisted into the Kirigakure Ninja Academy. At the time the crime rate in Kirigakure was high so (N/A) Accompanied them everyday to the academy up until their graduation. While attending the academy Kagura often got into physical altercations with the other students from them bullying her about being an outsider, inturn making her distant and cold. When Kagura was 10 years old and Hiruko 9 she thought she would be pair in a group with Hiruko due to them being inseparable. Kagura was put into another team which caused her to be bitter the first time she met with her teammates Rin and Takeru which put her at odds with her team for months until their Sensei Cloud Nagasaki locked them in a room together for three days exclaiming "that they would have to bond and work together". After the exercise Cloud would continue to make the team go under extreme bonding exercises and missions. When Kagura turned eleven her team and her were so close that she invited them to her party being a highlight of their close relationship. Kagura was especially close to her teacher once she learned that Cloud was also not native from Kirigakure he told her a little about his past and how he dealt with it making her look up to him in admiration and utmost respect. Chūnin Exams Cloud had registered his team into the Chunin exams in hopes to see how far they've gone together. Kagura was one among her team to pass the written test with a B+. During the Forest Of Death kagura and her team moved through the forest keeping together as best as they could, during a battle for a heavens scroll she was separated from her team by a large group of trees crashed down causing them to scatter from the area, while Kagura was separated she managed to keep herself undetected until she ran into her future head captain Maiko Shuzen. The two fought seeing that he had an Earth scroll. Badly defeated and out of chakra Kagura awaited her fate, Maiko spared her and acknowledged her skills as well and hoped to see her in the future before he departed from her. Frantic for an earth scroll she would later get into a heated battle with a group of Konoha ninja's she would later call friends inoue, hisashi and Kaito. she used her first stage of her Kekkei Genkai and set them in her Genjutsu taking their earth scroll she head for the tower and regrouped with her team which finished 12th place in the forest of death. Konoha Crush Kagura along with her teammate Rin were the only ones out of their team to make it into the preliminary rounds Kagura losing her second duel left her teammate Rin to make it into the Final Rounds.Having been defeated in the first match by Temari, she reseigned in the medical lounge while the match-ups persued. During Sasuke Uchiha's match, interrupted by an invasion of Konoha led by Orochimaru. A genjutsu descends on the stadium where the finals are being held, putting most of the audience to sleep. Kagura was able to dispel the genutsu that was placed on her and the crowd finding her teacher ad fellow teammates still under she managed to reunite herself with Hiruko; who had came to watch her match. She along with Hiruko helped wake up her teammates as well as her teacher, Ikurō Katsuoma, she along with Hiruko her teammates and teacher helps the konoha ninjas fend off the invading Otogakure forces. Kagura managed to be separated from the her team and konoha forces by being thrown across the battlefield. In the midst of defending herself of Otogakure ninjas she was saved from being crushed by falling debris by the famous Kakashi Hatake who she would later idolize, honor and look up to. = Self discipline Part II Kagura grew and matured into a wonderful ninja, she was recruited into the Kirigakure ANBU where she was moved up the ranks until she was taken in the Undertaker Squad led by the the Head Captain Maiko Shuzen. She was later taken under his watch and paired with him on various S-rank missons. Kagura would then start to develop feelings for him. Which was a break in code as being a member of the Undertaker Squad feelings had to be neglected, if the code was broken harsh punishment would follow rather it be death or exiled from Kirigakure. When it was suspected that she and Maiko had grew close to each other Maiko was instructed to kill her, Once he came to terms with how he felt about her he sent his second captain Koharu Ai Kana to finish the job she was spared by Kana under terms that she would not be able to return to Kirigakure as a ninja or even a normal citizen. Kagura was titled a missing-nin and put in the bingo book. She spent her time of exile inbetween villages Konohagakure and Kumogakure = Pain's Assault kagura was passing through the village of Konohagakure during the time of Peins assault she along with Team 17 (Inoue, Kaito and Hisashi) helped lead people to safety she attempted to go head to head with à pein but was ultimately killed by Asira Paths shunta tensei and was thrown into a collapsing building and was killed in the process her body was late recovered by medical ninja. Her life was restored when Nagato used his Samsara heavenly life technique to restore the souls of everyone he killed in Konoha. Five Kage Summit Main article: Five Kage Summit Kagura was chosen as second defense to protect the Mizukage and remained hidden from view until it was cut by Sasuke Uchiha's coup she would attempt to apprehend the Sasuke Uchiha and Karin but failed. Kagura along with Aoi helped the Mizukage to safety when sasuke Uchiha used his susano'o to destroy the summit in his getaway. Power Main article: Power (Arc) Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Kagura Mashita along with Inoue Takushima was added to the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Before the armies mobilize for war with Akatsuki, Kagura aids Sakura Haruno heal Might Guy. Kagura fights off the reincarnated ninjas along with the rest of the team, The Third Division was then called to assist the Surprise Attack Division led by Kankurō. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax With the Zetsu army defeated, the Allied Shinobi Forces are sent to assist Naruto in his fight with Tobi. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kagura was one of the many that were caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi while under the Genjutsu she was happily married to Maiko Shuzen and lived peacefully. Blank Period Epilogue Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Main article: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Other Media Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia * Kagura's name means "God entertainment"(神様の娯楽) or "Place of the gods"(神々の場所) but is written with characters which means "music of the gods."(神々の音楽) While her surname "Mashita" means "Directly below"(ました) * Kagura's name is an oxymoron. * The Kanji for Kagura is (神楽) which is a noun for "Shinto Music." * Kagura's favorite hobbies are traveling (preferably while on a mission), socializing with friends, sparring, and taking long hikes. * Kagura Blushes easily. * Kagura is often called (Kagome) "tomato" because she blushes easily. * Kagura's favorite foods are Soba (そば) Tonkatsu (とんかつ)topped with sosu (ソース) and Onigiri (おにぎり)topped with Smoked salmon while her least favorite foods are Zoni and boiled foods. * Kagura's favorite desert is wagashi. While her least favorite is Manjū. * Kagura has completed 89 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 16 C-rank, 14 B-rank, 36 A-rank, 17 S-rank. * Kagura is a big fan of Kakashi Hatake. * Kagura has a sweet tooth and often buys her favorite desert on a daily basis. * kagura suffers from PTSD due to the tragic death of her parents and suppressed emotion of her being sexual assaulted. Quotes References # Naruto Uzumaki Wiki: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki # Nunter-nin wiki:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter-nin # Kirigakure Wiki: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure # Chikara Wiki:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Power_(Arc) # Peins Invasion: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pain%27s_Assault # Road To Ninja: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Road_to_Ninja:_Naruto_the_Movie # Baruto: Next Generations: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto:_Naruto_Next_Generations # Water Release: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release # Birth of the Ten tails: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Birth_of_the_Ten-Tails%27_Jinch%C5%ABriki # Fourth Shinobi ninja war: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fourth_Shinobi_World_War:_Climax # Five Kage Summit: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Kage_Summit_(Arc) # Chunin exams: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ch%C5%ABnin_Exams Category:DRAFT